Drops of Heaven
by RileysHell
Summary: Maura got up and walked into the middle of the room, with lots of space. She kneeled down on the floor and looked at Jane. "Come on. I suppose we'll have to do it the hard way." One-shot. Set right after 6x09. No spoilers.


**AN:** I couldn't help it. The last episode needed this... Not really any spoilers.

* * *

It started off like a normal Saturday morning for Maura; some yoga to start her day, followed by breakfast while reading the newspaper. Even Angela stopped by to have a cup of coffee. She did her laundry and was in the middle of catching up on her reading when Jane marched in through the front door. "Good morning, Jane." The only response she got was a muffled 'morning' while the detective poured herself a cup of coffee. Maura watched her until Jane turned around, one eye halfway closed. "What's wrong with your eye?" Maura asked.

"Nothing." Jane took a sip and avoided Maura's glare.

"Then open it." Maura put down her magazine and leaned her arms on the kitchen counter.

They stared at each other before Jane sighed and put down her cup. She slowly forced her eye open, revealing a sore and red eye.

"What happened?" Maura was up on her feet right away, moving around the island.

"Nothing. Just got something on it. I'm fine." Jane swatted at Maura's hand that reached for her, trying to get away.

"Jane."

"Maura" Jane mimicked. Her eye blinked rapidly, without her permission.

"Your right eye keeps winking at me" Maura smiled. "Let me look at it." Jane finally caved, and Maura moved closer. She took Jane's face in her hands and pulled her down so she could thoroughly inspect the damage. "It's infected" she stated. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Jane squeezed her eyes shut, trying to avoid rubbing them. She already knew it was infected. After all, she had picked up some medical knowledge through the years of friendship with Maura.

"Why is your eye infected?" the doctor asked when she returned.

"Because it's stupid…" Jane ignored the tilted scowl from her friend.

"Could it have something to do with your new fringe-covered jacket that you were wearing last night? That really, really _cool_ jacket?"

Jane wasn't sure if she should laugh at the sarcasm or continue her denial. She really hated it when her actions proved that Maura was right all along. She didn't need another 'I told you so' moment. "Maybe…"

Maura laughed. "I'm not surprised. Come on, I have eye drops, they will make it better." She held up the little bottle with liquid fear.

"No! I'm not putting anything else on my eye!" Jane protested. "Nothing is supposed to touch your eye."

"You should've thought about that before you whipped those fringes around."

"Yeah, yeah, you were right, get over it…"

Maura watched as Jane kept squinting, making all sorts of weird faces because of the itching. She patiently waited until Jane finally caved and rubbed her eye. "No" Maura warned her and grabbed Jane's arm. "It will only get worse if you rub it. Take the eye drops, you'll be fine again in a couple of days."

"I'm not putting anything in my eye" Jane repeated.

"Fine. Rub your eye then. And watch how it gets worse, it will itch and hurt, you won't be able to keep it open." Maura practically sang while she walked over to her couch. "Eventually it will swell, and you could risk losing your sight…"

"Okay" Jane groaned. "You win. Just stop talking please…"

Maura sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. Jane stomped over to her and sat down. "Lay down" Maura instructed and twisted off the cap of the bottle.

Jane sighed, but lay down with her head in Maura's lap. She closed her eyes, just to stall the inevitable.

"You're such a child sometimes" Maura chuckled. She placed her hand on Jane's forehead. "Open your eyes." One and a half dark eye opened, and Maura laughed. "I'll count to three, okay?"

Jane nodded and took a deep breath.

"One, two…"

Eyes squeezed shut.

"Jane!"

"I'm sorry! Reflex… I can't help it." Jane tried an innocent smile, but only got a sigh in return. "Okay, try again. I'll keep them open." Once again she took a deep breath and looked into Maura's eyes.

"Fine. One, two… Jane!" The doctor shook her head in frustration when Jane closed her eyes again and turned her head to the side.

"I can't help it!" Jane complained. She slowly turned her head back and cracked one eye to make sure it was safe.

"I don't know how I keep putting up with you." Maura gently placed a thumb on Jane's right eyebrow, ready to force the eye open if she had to.

"Me neither. Okay, one more time."

Maura looked down at Jane, hesitating. "You sure?"

Jane nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I will do my very best to keep them open…"

"If you say so…" But Maura knew better than to trust Jane. "Alright. We'll try again. On three. One…"

Jane's eyes shut again and her head whipped to the side.

Maura sighed and shook her head. "I give up!"

"I'm sorry!" Jane sat up and turned to Maura. "But I knew you would do it before you got to three. I can't help it. I just really hate this!"

Maura got up and walked into the middle of the room, with lots of space. She kneeled down on the floor and looked at Jane. "Come on. I suppose we'll have to do it the hard way."

With a skeptical look, Jane got up but stayed put. "Uh… how?" She swallowed loudly.

"Apparently I need to hold your head in place, but I only have two hands." Maura patted on the floor between her knees.

It was like a light went on over Jane's head. "No! Maura, I'm not sticking my head between your legs! Oh god, that sounded really bad!"

 _Or amazing, but whatever…_

She rubbed her face and turned around, too mortified to even look at Maura.

"You are starting to test my patience, Jane. Will you just do this?"

Oh, she really wanted to do something… Jane slowly turned back around and looked down at Maura, sitting on the floor. She knew she wouldn't get away from this, Maura wasn't the person to give up. So Jane surrendered, like she had so many times, and padded over to Maura. She sunk down on the floor, closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Open your eyes, Jane" Maura smiled while she gently pressed her knees to each side of Jane's head. "Now, please do not move too much. You do not know how strong my thighs really-"

"Just do it, Maura!"

Maura chuckled before she quickly squeezed the bottle and a small drop landed perfectly in Jane's eye. She released the cursing detective right away.

"Shit! How can one tiny drop hurt so much?!" Jane squirmed a little before she tried to open her eyes. She blinked, trying to get that tiny drop to spread out and basically disappear.

"See, that wasn't so bad" Maura smiled and stroke her thumb over Jane's forehead before she got up.

Jane was left on the floor in the middle of Maura's living room, staring up at the ceiling with a tear in her eye.

 _Saturday afternoon_

Maura peeked over the back of the couch at the detective who was lying on the couch, half asleep. Apparently the game wasn't that exciting after all. Maura made the small bottle ready for another fight before she silently walked around the couch. Jane was not really elegant when she was sleeping. One arm thrown over her head, the other was hanging off the couch, with the remote in her hand. One foot was resting on the coffee table while the other was firmly planted on the floor.

Maura stifled a chuckle, almost sad she was about to disturb the mess that was Jane. She quickly straddled Jane's hips, but the detective woke up before Maura could even try to finish the job.

Completely unaware of where she was and who was attacking her (that was at least what her brain told her), Jane lashed out and quickly grabbed Maura's wrist. "Jesus Christ, Maura! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry. Now stay still."

Jane didn't catch the bottle in Maura's hand, and the doctor managed to get a grip on Jane's head. The detective tossed and turned while Maura struggled to get her arm out of Jane's grip. "Don't fight it, Jane!" Maura teased. Jane tried, swatting at the hand that approached her face. But when Maura used her body weight to her advantage, Jane had to give up. Maura leaned over Jane, firmly holding her head in place against the couch. She used her thumb to open Jane's eye and aimed the bottle perfectly before she squeezed it.

Jane repeated the same cursing words from last time and closed her eyes.

"Good girl" Maura smiled victoriously and placed a kiss on Jane's cheek before she got up and walked away.

Jane felt the weight disappear from her hips and just lay there for a few minutes with her cheek burning.

 _Saturday night_

The door was fortunately silent when Maura opened it and stepped into her guest room. She left the door open, letting the soft light from the hallway guide her in the dark room. After dinner and a late movie, she had managed to convince Jane to stay for the night, instead of going back to her tiny, uncomfortable room at Frankie's apartment. And once again, Jane was asleep, unaware of the woman who was about to wake her up for a purpose.

Maura went over to Jane and gently placed a hand on Jane's arm. "Jane…"

A low groan.

"It's just me, Jane. Don't worry, okay?" After Jane showed signs that she was about to wake up, Maura got into the bed and straddled Jane's hips, once again with the weapon of her choice in hand.

Jane stirred and slowly opened her eyes to see Maura looking down at her, smiling. "Maura… hey…" Jane froze in the middle of a stretch when she realized their position. With absolutely no recollection of the fights throughout the day, she almost panicked. Until her brain, in a sleepy haze, told her that what it looked like was exactly what was going on. "What… what's up?"

"Nothing much" Maura smiled. She leaned down, placing her elbows next to Jane's head.

"Uhm… what are you doing…?" Jane almost whispered.

"Just lay still."

Jane was suddenly nervous, her mouth was dry and she had no idea what to do with her hands. "Okay…"

Maura stroke Jane's forehead, totally confusing her even more, and then, in a swift move, she ambushed Jane with a drop of the bottle.

Jane jerked away from the attack a second too late. "Shit…" The drop stung in her eye and she turned her head to the side, trying to protect herself from any more potential attacks.

Maura giggled while she put away the bottle. She placed another kiss on Jane's cheek. "I'm sorry. But I had to." She got out of the bed, smiled sweetly at Jane, and turned around.

Jane watched her leave the room and close the door behind her. Surrounded by the darkness, Jane shook her head and groaned silently. This was really messing with her head.

Maura crawled back into her bed, satisfied with another mission accomplished and turned off the light. She knew she had to do it all over again in the morning, but maybe it wouldn't be such a struggle anymore.

She was almost asleep when light spilled into her room and she looked up to see Jane entering the room. She was about to speak, but saw the determination in Jane's steps, and quickly closed her mouth. Jane climbed into the bed, snuck under the sheets and stared at Maura, still with an appropriate distance between them.

"You need to stop kissing my cheek." No hesitation, not even a hint of nervousness.

"Why?" Maura asked.

"Because I don't want you to kiss my cheek."

Maura looked at the hand that rested between them and placed her own hand on top of it. There was a reason why Jane was in her bed, asking her to stop kissing her cheek. Maura knew she had crossed some sort of boundaries the last day, and she had seen the look in Jane's eyes just minutes ago. Jane had that same look now, only more intense. It wasn't confusion, neither was it fear or concern. It was a look that told Maura that Jane was finally going after what she wanted.

So Maura smiled.

Jane took it as a permission to move forward and quickly scooted close to Maura. "For someone who knows everything about anatomy, you certainly missed my lips a lot" she whispered and ran her fingers through Maura's hair. "You should've asked for directions." A smile spread across her face, she really couldn't believe she was talking in metaphors right now.

Maura held back a laugh, she had no time for any kind of fun. Well, almost. She moved even closer to Jane, feeling their bodies pressed against each other. Her lips barely grazed Jane's before a hand pulled her closer and Jane claimed her lips in a soft kiss. It was bold and gentle, just as intense as Maura had imagined, but sweeter. She slipped an arm around Jane's waist, feeling the warmth from her body.

They had always matched, every hug and every embrace always seemed liked they were two pieces of a puzzle. So Maura was the least surprised when Jane's lips seemed to be a perfect match to hers. She slowly pulled back, and Jane reluctantly had to let go. Maura smiled and cradled Jane's cheek in her palm. "You're still throwing out that ugly jacket" she whispered, barely containing her smirk.

Jane's eyes softened and she sighed. "Shut up" she whispered softly and pulled Maura back against her lips.


End file.
